


Persiguiendo el pasado

by Rexx824



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexx824/pseuds/Rexx824
Summary: Y si Hanna no estuviera muerta,si ella intentara matar a Root





	1. Chapter 1

Prologo

 

En Colombia una chica se despierta,pero no sabe quién es,está atada de pies y manos,gira la cabeza y ve a un hombre allí

Hola sabes quién eres: hombre

No: chica

Sabes que te ha pasado: hombre

No: Chica

Hace tiempo tu supuesta amiga Samantha Grove,casite mata te sacamos y te trajimos aquí: hombre

Quién soy: chica

Tú te llamas Hanna Grey: hombre

Quiero vengarme de mi supuesta amiga: Hanna

El hombre sonríe y le desatado,salen y la ayuda con todo


	2. Chapter 2

Finch les había llamado,han salido varios números,así que los separa,y a Shaw no le gusta demasiado

Vale, Root con Reese,Fusco con Shaw e iris con Zoe,Carter se queda en la comisaría:dice Finch

Que,no yo voy siempre con Root:shaw dice enfadada

Se que es tu novia,pero lo pueden llevar ellos dos:le dice Finch

Se resigna y suspira,va donde está root

Te veo luego:le dice Root

Que no te disparen:shaw

Are lo mejor que pueda:Root 

Ven que John está saliendo,se gira y la besa se va con john,cogen el coche y se van

Llegan a su destino,ven a la persona,lo siguen,pero a ellos también les siguen

Creo que nos están siguiendo: Reese le dice

Si,lo he sentido: Root le dice

Lo siguen hasta un callejón,allí lo pierden, Root mira y ve a una mujer,así que la sigue,la lleva hasta donde hay más

Cuando Root se acerca ve que hay más,con el nunúme que tenía que seguir, Reese está detrás de ella

Hola Samantha:le dice la mujer

Cómo sabes mi nombre: Root le dice

Ya nos conocemos,hace años atrás:la mujer sonríe

No,solo una persona:root  no termina la frase

Que pasa Samy:le dice

Root la mira, John está esperando a ver qué pasa

No es posible:Root le dice

Dilo,lo sabes:la mujer le dice

Hanna:Root le dice

A pasado mucho tiempo,no Samy:hann H le dice

Perdón pero tú,no moriste:John pregunta

Me lo dijeron: Root dice

Los comunicadores están abiertos,y lo están oyendo todo,no se lo podía creer

Cómo: Root

Tú me quisiste matar: Hanna le dice

No,mate al hombre que creía que te había matado: Root le dice

En ese momento ven sacan las armas,root  se acerca a Hanna y le pega un puñetazo,jonh seenfrese a los demás,root es tirada al suelo, Hanna consigue meterle dos positivo,y a jonh,los chicos salen corriendo

Que ha pasado:shaw pregunta

Hanna nos atacado: John le dice mientras corren

Venir:Finch dice

No,creo que nos han metido positivo de rastreo:Root dice

Les están persiguiendo,Root ve un restaurante y se meten,se acerca a un camarero

Hola:Root le dice

Hola,le puedo conseguir una mesa:el camarero

No,lo que te voy a pedirles otra cosa:Root le dice

Vale:el camarero

Root saca una navaja y se la pasa al camarero

Que quiere que haga:el camarero con miedo

Necesito que me hagas un corte aquí:Root le dice

No,yo: camarero

Por favor, hazlo:Root le dice

El camarero lo hace con ayuda de Root,le hace y le saca el positivo,le guía hasta el costado donde con más dolor también lo hace,des después se lo hace jonh,le dan una buena propina y cuando ven que no están se van corriendo

Hanna por su parte ha llegado donde está la persona con la que ha venido

Lo siento se nos ha escapado: Hanna le dice

No pasa nada,mañ mañ los cogeremos a los dos,el hombre sonríe

Root y Reese han llegado hasta el metro allí están todos esperando, escuchan y los ven,shaw va ha lado de Root

Se los lleva a los dos para curarles,les dice que no quieren hablar,que lo dejan para mañana

Shaw está conduciendo hasta la casa,allí le ayuda a quitarse la ropa y ha estar en ropa interior,se tumba en la cama,shaw apoya la cabeza en el pecho de Root y se duermen

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Están todos en el metro, Finch buscando,se han alejado de Root parece muy cabreada,es John quién se le acerca

Que pasa:Reese le dice

Es esa puta bibliotecaria,dijo que me callará ,lo hice y resulta que sigue viva,ella sabe algo: Root dice

Tienes razón,ayer casi nos matan tenemos que ir a Texas:Reese le dice

Ella está aquí, podemos ir par saber que sabe:Root le dice

Si,pero como nos vamos sin que ellos se enteren: Reese le dice

En de contestar,le dice que le siga,salen del metro y se van,están en un edificio que tienen un portero así que esperan por qué se valla,ven que traen algo y pasan

En el metro, cuando miran para atrás ven que no están ninguno de los dos es Finch quien les habla

Dónde estáis: Finch dice con molestias

Vamos hacer unas preguntas:Reese le dice

Root está contigo:shaw le pregunta

Si,vamos ha hablar con la bibliotecaria,nos mintió,os damos la dirección:Reese le dice

El ascenso ha llegado a su destino y se bajan,van hasta la puerta y la llaman,esperan a que le abran,lo hacey y ve a dos personas ahí paradas

Si,en qué puedo ayudar:la mujer le dice

Te acuerdas de mí:Root le pregunta

No, porque:la mujer le dice

Me dijiste que me callará y no dijera nada a nadie:Root le dice

La mujer intenta cerrar la puerta,pero no puede, Root tiene el pie puesto,así que con fuerza entran en la casa, Reese cierra la puerta,la mujer coge un cuchillo, pero se lo quitan,va para atrás,hasta que se topa con el sofá y se cae, Root y Reese sacan las armas y se sientan

Hace unos años,le dije que aquel hombre se había llevado a Hanna:Root le dice

Si,y se descubrió que la había matado:la mujer le dice

Eso es mentira,sigue viva:Reese le dice

No contesta,así que Root coge el cuchillo y se lo pasa por la mano,grita pero no le importa

A quien mato: Reese le dice

No contesta, porque ella le ayudo verdad:Root le dice

Y que si lo hice,ella no era nada:la mujer dice

Por el comunicador lo están oyendo todo,en la casa es Root quién se le acerca

Porque la mataste a esa persona:Root le dice

Para matarte a tí,pero mataste a mi marido:le dice la mujer

Si, creyendo que había matado a mi mejor amiga,pero resulta que está viva:Root dice

Y que,al final ella te matará:la mujer les dice riendo

Root le corta el cuello matándola,y se van,salen de la casa,no saben que una furgoneta les está siguiendo,a dos manzanas está el resto del equipo, cuando los están viendo,la furgoneta les coge,los chicos van corriendo y disparando

La furgoneta se va a toda pastilla,casi mata alguien,dentro Hanna está apuntado a la cabeza,shaw y el resto cogen un coche y van detrás de ellos,les lleva hasta un aeropuerto privado,en la furgoneta

Hanna tú no eres así:Root le dice

Si lo soy, tú quisiste matarme: Hanna le dice

No, tú eras mi mejor amiga,mate al hombre que creía que te había matado:Root le dice

No,pero yo si os voy a matar a los dos: Hanna les dice

Se miran, intenta sacar las armas pero tienen las manos atadas,y les van a sedar, escuchan disparos,saben que viene a por ellos,gira y paran de repente les sacan

Shaw baja del coche y se ponen a disparar,ve a Root que la han puesto de escudo, van de espalda al avión,y otro saca a Reese y hacen lo mismo,consiguen matar a casi todos pero el avión ya ha despegado y no saben dónde les llevan

Dentro del avión,ven como se van,saben que están solos y esperan que les puedan ayudar hasta entonces todo se vuelve negro


	4. Chapter 4

Desde el suelo ve como el avión se va, dentro se están riendo,los tienen sedados

Cuando se despierta no sabe donde estan,sabe que algo malo les va a pasar,Root intenta quitarse las correas pero no puede,ve a Reese enfrente de ella

Jonh me puede oír:Root le pregunta

Si,sabes dónde estamos:Reese le pregunta

No,pero hace demasiado calor,así que:Root no termina la frase

Estamos en el desierto:oyen decir

Se enciende las luces y los ven hay parados, sosteniendo las armas

En Nueva York shaw está cabreada,ha pasado ya más de una semana y todavía no saben nada

Hoy en particular se encuentra mal,va al baño a devolver,la ve salir Zoe del baño así que se le acerca

Estas bien:Zoe le pregunta

Aparte de que han secuestrado a Root y a Reese no:shaw le dice

Cómo te has estado sintiendo:Zoe le pregunta

Crees que estoy embarazada:shaw le pregunta

Si,son los síntomas:Zoe le pregunta

Si,pero:shaw no dice nada,le pide que la acompañe a la farmacia allí se compra el test de embarazo, también están iris y Carter

Van a la casa y esperan,pasado los minutos descubre que está embarazada,la felicitan pero solo quieren que Root vuelve ahora para matarla

En Egipto están sufriendo las torturas,solo queda esperar para poder escapar

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Ha pasado ya tres años y no los han vuelto a ver,ni la ISA los habían encontrado donde quería que estuvieras nos los encontraba

Shaw había dado luz el mismo año que Root y Reese habían secuestrado,Tomás ha venido para ayudar, él sabe que Shaw quiere a Root 

Hoy el número les ha llevado hasta un auditorio en el centro de la ciudad,allí están para matarle,pero les han cogido a todos

Al mirar para arriba ve a los que secuestradores de Root y Reese,entre ellos está Hanna

Donde están:Shaw les pregunta

Quién: hombre contesta

A ti no,a ella:Zoe le dice

Os referís a Root y Reese:Hanna le pregunta

Si,donde están:Shaw le pregunta

O,ellos están muertos,cuando me fui les dije que les mataran,pero ellos se escaparon y no habrán sobrevivido:Hanna le dice

Eso es mentira,están vivos:carter le dice

Si,al igual que esta niña:Hanna le dice

Shaw ve como tiene a su hija,intenta quitarse las cuerdas pero no puede,su número,está siendo apuntado a la cabeza

Escuchan disparos y pisadas que corren,les dice que le maten y se lleven a la niña

Mamá ayuda:la niña le dice

Ya voy:shaw le dice

Le pone la pistola a la niña,todos ven con horror lo que le están haciendo,pero antes

Tú eres la que mi hija está enamorada:la mujer le dice

Y tú quien eres zorra:shaw le dice

No contesta porque la puerta se abre y ha disparos,al intentar salir les dispara a la cabeza,y caen,miran a ver quién es,pero no ven nada

En ese momento otros cuantos también caen,miran otra vez,les piden que se separen y los busquen a quien les están matando,al irse todos oyen una voz que no creía que volverían a escuchar

Hanna deja a esa niña:mujer le dice

Root siguen con vida y tu campañero:Hanna les dice con una sonrisa

También esto aquí:Reese le dice

Cómo sobrevivir en la jungla:Hanna le pregunta

No gracias a ti,sino olvididarnos de ellos:Root le dice

Y que si mato a esta niña:Hanna le dice

Root dispara a su compañero de Hanna matándole

Que podemos decir dónde estáis:Root le dice

Si pero es vuestra palabra contra la mi:Hanna le dice

Si,pero nosotros no matamos a nadie de narcotraficantes,eso lo hiciste vosotros o tu:Reese le dice

Que hacemos para que no digáis nada:Hanna le dice

Suelta a esa niña y nunca vuelvas:Root le dice

Suelta a la niña y se van,lo que no sabe es que ya han dado esa información,ellos se van,Root y Reese se agachan,quitándole la cuerda al número

Se lo puedes quitar a ellos:Reese le pregunta

Si:el número les dice

Se levanta y le quitan las cuerdas a todos,primero a Shaw,que ve corriendo hacia la niña,la abraza,le pregunta si está bien y le dice que si,le pide que valla con Zoe,Shaw se acerca a ellos

Root eres tú:shaw le dice

Shaw yo me tengo que ir:Root le dice

He aquí estáis a salvo: Shaw le dice

En serio,todo lo que no hicieron es:Reese le dice 

Antes de poder irse,Shaw abraza a Root para que no se vaya,se caen lentamente al suelo,allí aún la abraza,Carter se acerca a Reese hace lo mismo

Shaw,quién es esa niña:Root le pregunta

Ella es mia y tuya:Shaw le dice

Yo no puedo quedarme contigo,solemos intentar a matar cuando dormimos:Root le dice

Finch se acerca a ellos diciendo que en el hospital les pueden ayudar,ellos dicen que es lo mejor

Así que van al hospital,allí les están esperando,la doctora que les conocen,se los llevan hasta una habitación

Ellos se quedan aquí:la doctora les dice

Van ayudarles,verdad:Iris le dice

Si,ahora vamos a dejar que descanse y mañana empezamos,si queréis estar aquí mañana les ayudareis:la doctora les dice

Se despide de ellos,ellos van y se tumba en la cama,sabe que no van a poder dormir


	6. Chapter 6

Root y Reese están en la misma habitación,pero no duermen y sino que están despiertos,una enfermera ha entrado y cuando les ha visto se va,se miran a los ojos

Hay que irse:Reese le dice

Si,ahora: Root le dice

Por la ventana,ya que por la puerta nos verán:Reese le dice

Se levanta y se visten,Reese es que rompe la ventana,y salta mira a Root para que salte,en la planta lo ha oído,incluido los psicólogos de ellos,así que van corriendo

Ven como Root les mira y con una sonrisa salta,así que van hacia la ventana

Shaw está con la niña,que la está abrazando y no soltando la,están con ellas, cuando le suena el móvil,así que lo coge

Si,que vamos para allá:Shaw le dice

Les miran y sabe que no es nada bueno

Que pasa:Zoe le dice

Se han ido por la ventana,rompiéndola y han saltado:Shaw les dice

Salen por la puerta y en menos de media hora ya están en el hospital,allí buscan a los psicólogos de ellos, cuando los encuentra van a por ellos

Que coño ha pasado:Carter les pregunta

Que se han ido:uno de ellos le dice

Vamos a buscarlos:Shaw le dice

No,es mejor que lo hagamos nosotros:el otro les dice

Porque es mejor vosotros que nosotros: Fusco le pregunta

Ellos no os quieren ver ahora mismo:uno le dice

Porque:Finch les dice

Parece que tuvieron que escoger muchas cosas,las torturas,psicológicas, mentales y físicas,ellos se encerraron en si mismo,solo se fian de ellos verdad:Iris les dice

Es cierto:Carter le pregunta

Si,ella tiene razón,hagan sufrido y es mejor que lo hagamos nosotros,ellos se abrirán ha nosotros,por favor déjanos que les ayudemos:uno les dice

Si,es lo mejor,hazlo solo queremos que ellos vuelvan:Shaw le dice

Creía que querías salir a buscarlos:Zoe le pregunta

Si,ella me.dijo que matan mientras duermen,ellos necesitan ayuda y yo quiero que Root vuelva a ser quien era para la niña:Shaw les dice

Vale,sabemos dónde está,podéis escuchar,pero no vengáis:les dice

Y si os intenta matar:Finch les pregunta

No lo hacen,están tranquilos,por favor déjanos trabajar:uno les dice

Salen y van hasta el parque que está a lado,cada uno se va con ellos,ve que están sentados con café y bollos,saben que les han visto llegar pero no sé han movido del sitio,así que se sienta

Hola señorita Groves:psicólogo le dice

Por favor,no me llames así:Root le dice

Vale,entoces como:le pregunta

Root y tú:Root le dice

Óscar,no os vamos a presionar para que nos digáis algo:Óscar le dice

Señor Reese:psicólogo

Llámame Reese por favor:Reese le dice

Vale,yo Verónica:Verónica le dice

Reese dejas que María te cure la mano:Óscar le pregunta

Reese se mira a la mano y ve que está sangrando,le dice que si

Si,claro pero nada de analgésicos:Reese le dice

Vale,nada de analgésicos: Verónica le dice

Le hace una seña a María para que venga,y le dice que no le de analgésicos,ella le dice que vale y empieza a curarle la mano

Root tienen el pie sangrando:Óscar le dice

Vale y igual:Root le dice

Óscar llama a Álex y le empieza a curar la pierna,desde el hospital los estan viendo interactuar con ellos,y como no están nerviosos

Cuando terminan de curarles se van y quedan ellos cuatro solo,nos les miran a la cara

He una cosa si os parece bien:Óscar les dice

El que:Reese le dice

Que os parece,que tú te vas con Verónica allí y yo me quedo aquí contigo,y os hacemos unas preguntas y las contestáis si queréis,os prometo que os vais a ver:Óscar les dice

Root y Reese se miran y están de acuerdo,pero siempre que se vean,así que se levanta y se van un poco más lejos pero se ven

En el hospital están soprendidos que acertara hacerlos,ahora solo queda esperar pero oye algo

Quieres que te cuente lo que he pasado:Root le dice

Lo hare:Reese le dice

Todos se preparan para lo peor,pero lo escucharán


	7. Chapter 7

Hace tres años, Root y Reese están desplegando el avión, No quiero volver a ver, sin embargo, si miran o siente su sueño, cuando se despierta no saben dónde están

Raíz estás bien: Reese le pregunta

Creo que sí, y tú: Root le pregunta

También, sabes dónde estamos: Reese le pregunta

No tengo demasiado calor y aparte no puedo desatarme: Root dice dice moviendo las manos para intentarlo

Yo igual: Reese le dice

En ese momento escuché unos pasos que se acerca, se siente que hay alguien con ellos, se ignora, se habla y se pega un puñetazo a los dos, después una voz

Dejamos voy a hablar con ellos: la mujer le dice

El tío se va, pero antes se sienta en unas sillas atadas, la mujer se acerca a ellos, y se sienta en una silla enfrente. 

Hola Samantha: Hanna le dice

Hanna: Root le dice

Y tú novio quién es: Hanna le pregunta

No es mi novio, es mi amigo: Root le dice

Y como te llamas: Hanna le pregunta

Reese me llamo Reese: Reese le dice

Y tú nombre: Hanna le pregunta

Solo Reese: Reese le dice

Vale, Samantha ha pasado mucho tiempo: Hanna le dice

Ya no me llamo Samantha sino Root, y si creé que estabas muerta: Root le dice

Vaya Root, te lo cambiaste y porque lo creías: Hanna le pregunta

No, primero responde a unas preguntas que nos han secuestrado merecimos la verdad o yo a menos: Root le dice

Hanna les mira, sabe que quiere que hable se lo debe, pero se levanta y se va, otra vez

Se quedan en silencio, Root está sagrado por el labio y Reese por la nariz, los dos quieren matarles cuando consiga salir de ahí, vuelve a escuchar los pasos y Hanna viene con papel para quitar la sangre de ellos, se siente y sonríe

Te contestaré a las preguntas de los dos: Hanna les dice

Porque fingiste tú muerte: Root le pregunta

No me quedé más, siempre fue lo mismo, un día el nuevo, dijo que me llevaría y lo vi claro: Hanna le dice

Si, y yo creé que te había matado, así que les robe a unas personas, para que le matarán: Root le dice

En serio que más: Hanna le pregunta ahora está interesada

Lo que dije en la página de la bibliotecaria y yo dije que cerré la boca y así lo hice, poco después empecé a hacer el plan para matarle: Root le dice

Vaya, es muy bonito, gracias por matarle: Hanna le dice

Eras mi mejor amiga, todo lo que tenía era antes, cuando tú moriste fue a peor: Root le dice

Porque lo fingiste: Reese le pregunta

Fácil, para ir y ser libre, hacer lo que me daba la gana: Hanna le dice

Y ser mi amiga era mentira: Root le pregunta

No, me fui a la verdad y he tenido que hacer para vengarme enserio me ha impresionado: Hanna le dice

Si de verdad era tu amiga hubiera hablado con ella: Reese le dice

Lo sé, pero cuando volví ya te habías ido: Hanna le dice mirando a Root

Y que hiciste: Root le pregunta

Bueno, ya estaba en una organización criminal, mataba, robaba de todo: Hanna les dice

Y nosotros que pasa: Root le pregunta

Vosotros vas a morir, pero antes os vamos a torturar: Hanna les dice con honestidad

Vale pero sigue respondiendo a las preguntas: Root le dice

Vale sigue: Hanna le dice

Cuando volviste: Root le pregunta

Dos años después, pero yo te dije que habías ido: Hanna le dice

Quién te lo dijo: Reese le pregunta

Tú madre: Hanna le dice

No ella está viva: Root le dice

No, está viva y con nosotros es ella quien dijo que me fuera: Hanna le dice

Escucha unos pasos y de repente aparece otra persona y es la madre de Raíz, ve que sonríe y está aparta la vista, se vuelve a ir

Creemos que los amigos nunca se mientan: Root le pregunta

Verás vosotros dos nos vais a servir para matar a alguien: Hanna le dice

Y ahora que pasa: Root le pregunta

Ahora os vamos a matar: Hanna le dice

Ya, pues suerte: Reese le dice

En serio, pero antes os vamos a torturar: Hanna les dice

Que nos vas hacer elegir: Root le dice

Si, pero donde está la bibliotecaria: Hanna le pregunta

La muerte del otro día cuando nos secuestramos a los dos: Reese le dice

Bien ahora, va a sentir mucho dolor y va a ser un querer estar muertos de verdad: Hanna les dice

Hanna se queda ahí viéndoles.

Siguen dándoles patadas, puñetazos, palos, ect ...

Fin del flashback

 En el hospital están conmocionados por lo que acaban de oír,ahora entendía porque se fueron

Joder,y yo creía que lo nuestro era peor al buscarlos:Shaw le dice

Yo también,pero lo suyo fue peor:Tomás le dice

Callar que siguen hablando:Carter le dice

Fuera vuelven hablar de lo que ocurrió hace tres años

Pasado un rato,vuelven a aparecer y ahora uno o el otro va ha recibir la paliza,el otro va a verlo

Es Reese quién es él que recibe la paliza,Root lo está viendo con horror, cuando termina con él,se lo hacen a Root, Hanna les dice que se pueden ir,así que les traen la cena

Al día siguiente,los sacan y se lo llevan al despierto,donde les van a dejar

Donde estamos:Root le pregunta

En el Sáhara: Hanna le dice

Llegan hasta una parte que sabe que nadie vendrá,los tira y se van,no muy lejos

Durante horas les ven como se asfixian,no tienen agua y ropa para tapar la cabeza, cuando están inconsciente los vuelven a coge y hacer lo mismo otra vez

Durante unos días o semanas se lo hacen y aún así aguanta,ahora quieren saber cómo es posible

Harán todo para saberlo incluso matar,a los amigos de ellos,pero primero cogen un avión rumbo desconocido

Fin del flashback

Vale paramos y tomamos algo de comer:Óscar le pregunta

Vale,podemos para y descansar un rato:Root le pregunta

Si: Óscar le dice

Ve que también viene Reese y Verónica,Root y Reese se ponen a comer y los otros dos se van para hablar en privado,seguirán para que les cuente todo,a su ritmo,hablaran con los suyos más tarde,ahora van a dejar que paren y se dicen y si quieren

Shaw les quiere matar por lo que les han echo pero estará para ella,ahí siempre,ve que viene los dos psicólogos para hablar

Lo habéis oído todo: Óscar les pregunta

Si:Finch les dice

Vamos a ir despacio,ellos necesitan ahora,que nadie les juzgue y ser sus amigos podéis hacerlo: Verónica les pregunta

Tienen estre traumautico verdad:iris les dice

Si TEPT y ahí que ir despacio: Óscar les dice

Por supuesto estaremos ahí para ellos:Zoe les dice

Es mejor que ya os vayáis,vamos a descansar hasta mañana: Verónica les dice

Ven como van a su habitación,Shaw se acerca a la ventana solo espera que los dos mejores, asiente y se van,cada uno a su casa

Root y Reese se tumba y lo prometido no les dan nada para dormir,se tumba y se duermen,está vez lo intentarán


	8. Chapter 8

Al día siguiente, Root y Reese están en la habitación, esperando a que lleguen,están sentados y hablando

Óscar y Verónica entran y les ven,les hace una seña para que salgan,ya que no hablan aquí adentro,van para el parque,se paran y les miran

Que pasa: Verónica les pregunta

Hoy no queremos hablar de eso, podemos ir a otro lado: Reese le dice

A dónde vais a ir: Óscar les pregunta

Ha echarle a la cara,todo a Hanna y a los demás,podéis escuchar: Root le dice

Vale,pero vamos con vosotros: Óscar les dice

Salen del hospital,y cogen el coche,les llevan a desayunar,y luego les dice donde tienen que ir

Cuando Shaw y el resto llegan les dice que se han ido con los doctores,y no sabe donde,así que les buscan,les encuentra en el centro así que van para allá

Root les dice que paren y se queden en el coche,cogen aire y lo suelta,es lo que tienen que hacer

Caminan hasta un callejón,donde se meten, escuchan ruidos y van

Shaw y el resto también les están escuchando,sabe que tienen que hacerlo,pero están preocupados, piensa en matar y les hace algo, cuando paran ven a los doctores,así que van hacia el coche y entra

Que coño os pasa:Shaw les pregunta,se dan un susto cuando les grita

Ellos querían venir: Óscar les dice

Porque: Carter les pregunta

Para que se recupere,tienen que enfrentarse a ellos,sino jamás o con mucho tiempo y dolor lo harán: Verónica les dice

Es lo mejor: Fusco les pregunta

Si, además ellos lo necesitan: Óscar les dice

Vais a escuchar:Shaw les pregunta

Si: Verónica les dice

Se acomodan y espera,a ver qué pasa,Shaw tiene el arma casi en las manos

Reese le dice que pare un momento, Root para,le dice que ya está listo así que siguen,les ven hay parados

Hanna: Root le dice, Hanna les mira y sonríe,así que se acerca a ellos

Qué tal: Hanna les pregunta

No bien a vosotros: Reese le dice

Y que hacéis por aquí: Hanna les pregunta

Hablar: Reese le dice

Pues hablar: Hanna les dice

Cuando nos secuestrates,nos dijiste que pensar en las personas que amamos,eso nos haría que nos quisiera matar antes,pero cuando estuvimos en Colombia fue peor: Reese les dice

Peor: Hanna les pregunta

Si,en Colombia,no hiciste elegir siempre entre ellos,o con personas que no conocemos una de esas eran niños,no dijiste que eligieramos entre ellos o los otros,o todos morirían,así lo hacías siempre, también nos obligaste a ver cómo violaban a las niñas,y te reías: Root le dice

Si,pero vosotros nunca hiciste nada verdad: Hanna les pregunta

Cómo,nos tenías atados, vosotros matabais por diversión: Reese le dice

Y que, ahora nosotros nos vamos a ir y no nos pueden hacer nada; Hanna les pregunta

Eso no es cierto: Root le dice

A qué te refieres: Hanna les pregunta

Bueno resulta que ya les hemos dicho dónde estabais y como nos obligaste a verlo,ellos ya han matado a todos alli: Root les dice

Ya pero no están aquí: Hanna les pregunta

Eso no es cierto,ellos están aquí,y nosotros ya nos vamos,hasta siempre: Reese les dice

Escuchan varios coches y ven que se bajan,de repente hay tiros,pero Hanna todavía tiene que decir algo

Root somos amigas: Hanna le dice

No,ha mi amiga la enterré hace mucho tiempo,a tí no te conozco: Root le dice ellos ya se van

Un hombre se les acerca ellos, impidiendo que se vayan,saca el arma y ellos levanta las manos

Vosotros también vais a morir: el hombre les dice

Ya,vendo sufrido mucho: Reese les dice

Además vuestro país nos quiere juzgar por eso: Root le dice

Ahora solo queremos irnos,ellos nos obligaron,lo sentimos mucho por vuestras perdidas: Reese le dice

No os van a juzgar, gracias por decir dónde están:el hombre les dice

Se aparta y ellos se van,en el coche los otros se van corriendo hacia su coche, Root y Reese se van con los doctores,hoy han avanzado mucho, pero seguirán por la tarde,ahora solo van a dar un paseo

 


	9. Chapter 9

Ha pasado más de unas semanas desde que vieran a Root y Reese, no han vuelto al hospital

Pero hoy es el cumpleaños de la niña, así que estamos preparando la casa para la fiesta

En el hospital, los documentos que han dicho que tienen que hablar y hablar con ellos.

Root y Reese están caminando, sin rumbo fijo, cuando miran están en su casa, así que suben

Dentro de la casa, la fiesta ya ha empezado, cuando suena la puerta, miran pero no van a abrir

Sam, se que estás dentro: Root le dice desde fuera

Dentro de este momento, no se puede abrir la puerta

No hay que abrir solo escuchar cinco minutos y nos vamos: Reese le dice

Le pedimos que te ayude a planificar tu viaje.

Mira hace tres años Hanna nos secuestró y desde ese momento comenzó a torturandonos era una mierda: Root le dice

Pero todo empeoró cuando nos llevamos a Colombia, luego tomamos a varias personas, y siempre nos pusimos a elegir entre vosotros o ellos y no hicimos, os matamos a todos, durante un año, después construimos un muro a nuestro alrededor, era como sobrevivimos, tenemos un problema para dormir o confiar en alguien después de eso, sentimos que no os guste: Root le dice

Shaw fuera hay un regalo para la niña, adiós: Root le dice

Ellos se han ido ido, Finch ha abierto la puerta y ha cogido el regalo, nadie sabe que pensar

La niña viene corriendo hacia su madre que la coge

Quieres tarta:Shaw le dice a la niña que le dice que si

Zoe trae la tarta,le canta el cumpleaños feliz y se comen la tarta, empiezan abrir los regalos, cuando coge es el que Root había traído,es un  castillo,un coche y muñecas,le gusta,Shaw le ha regalado una cocina,una bicicleta y peluches,así todos

A la hora de acostarse,la mete con uno de los peluches,ella sale a recoger todo lo de la fiesta,ahí se han quedado todos

Vas ha ver a Root:Tomás le pregunta

Porque lo preguntas:Shaw le dice

Siempre habéis estado buscando,y cuando vuelven y no os quieren ver les dejáis:Tomás le dice

Ellos nos han echado:Finch le dice

En serio,les han torturando,les han obligado a ver cómo violaban a niñas, mujeres,como se quemaban vivos,eso cambia a la gente y vosotros no les habéis oído nada de eso, porque no habéis vuelto al hospital:Tomás le dice

A lo que he escuchado que les gusta la alta, seguro que no está en el hospital: Tomás le dice

Por otra parte Root y Reese se han ido ido hacia Jersey, deja el coche en otra parte y caminan hacia un restaurante para cenar

Entra y piden la cena, al terminar salen, van hacia el hotel

Reese: Root le dice

Si Root: Reese le pregunta

Crees que es mejor separarse hasta que estemos bien: Root le dice

Creo que es lo mejor, una temporada, sabes si te pasa algo, llámame iré corriendo: Reese le dice

Y tú también: Root le dice

Aquí en Jersey: Reese le pregunta

Si: Root le dice

Después de eso, en uno


	10. Chapter 10

Ha pasado ya un mes, y aún no han vuelto a ver a ninguno de ellos

Root está acostado sobre unos cartones, solo quiere estar sola

Reese está en otra parte, sentado hoy todavía no ha echo nada

Los dos tuvieron la misma idea, que harian algo.

En otra parte, Shaw está preparando para llevar un cabo a cabo en la escuela, tarde y quince minutos en estar preparados, bajando al coche y la lleva, deja y se va

Tomás, ellos han estado buscando durante un largo tiempo, ella aparcó y va a un bar a desayunar, cuando entran están todos ahí

Que tal la chica: Zoe le pregunta a Shaw por la niña

Bien, la dejó en el colegio y yo vino: Shaw le dice

La camarera viene y Shaw pide el desayuno, unos minutos después de lo que traen

Ha hablado con ellos: Finch les pregunta

No y el hospital no lo saben dónde están y los médicos que han sido atendidos, no lo van a decir: Fusco le dice

Nadie sabía dónde estarían, en otra parte Raíz acaba de ver como una mujer es atacada así que para ayudar

El atracador sale corriendo pero Root le coge y le tira al suelo, ahí le consigue coger las cosas de la mujer, pero antes de poder ir, le dan una patada tirándola al suelo, el sube pero Root le tira al suelo, en minutos la policía está llevándose al atracador, la mujer corre a un lado de la raíz

Estás bien: la mujer le pregunta a Root

Si, con un poco de sangre pero si: Root le dice

Déjame ayudarte por favor: la mujer le pregunta

Vale, pero cuál es tu nombre: Root le dice

Es Carol y el tuyo: Carol le pregunta

Es Samantha, pero todo el mundo me llama Root: Root le dice

Encantada, me dejas que te lleve al hospital: Carol le pregunta

Prefiero no ir al hospital: Root le dice

Soy médico, vamos a mi casa y te curó: Carol le dice

Vale: Root le dice

La ayuda a levantarse y van al coche de Carol, se suben y van a la casa, deja el coche en el garaje y entra, es una casa grande

La casa la cocina da al salón, también hay un despacho, con un baño, el salón al jardín, que tiene una barbacoa, subir tiene cuatro habitaciones y tres baños, la habitación principal tiene su propio baño

Es una casa grande: Root le dice con una sonrisa

Si, a mi marido ya mi nos gustó mucho: Carol le dice

Y tú dónde vives: Carol le pregunta

Ahora mismo en la calle: Root le dice

Porque vives en la calle: Carol le pregunta

Hace unos tres años,a un amigo y a mi nos secuestraron, cuando volvimos no éramos lo que a nuestros amigos les gustaba, cambiamos,hemos esto en el hospital recibido ayuda,pero nos dijeron que nos teníamos que disculpar con ellos,lo hicimos,pero ellos no nos querían ver,nos fuimos y aquí estamos los dos: Root le dice

Tú amigo está aquí también:Carol le pregunta

Si,nos separamos,pero si: Root le dice

Gracias por curarme pero me voy a ir: Root le dice

No,esto te puedes quedar,solo con una condición:Carol le dice

Cuál: Root le pregunta

Dejarás que te ayude,en todo:Carol le dice

Vale: Root le dice

 


End file.
